


Power Rangers R.P.M

by Zorant



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorant/pseuds/Zorant
Summary: It's been 2 years since Venjix was destroyed. 2 years since the RPM team went their seperate ways. However, something happens to draw them back together.





	

**Power Rangers: RPM**

 

**Chapter 1:**

 

**Back in action**

 

_Present Day_

 

Commander Scott Truman stood in the tower, waiting for the Colonel to show. Subconsciously, he rubbed his right wrist, silently missing the added weight. True, it has been over 2 years since Venjix was destroyed and he gave back his morpher but he still missed those days. He missed the battles, the adventures and most importantly, he missed his friends, even Dillion though he wouldn't actually tell him that. Yes, he still sees Gem, Gemma, Flynn, Ziggy and Doctor K every week, but it's not the same. The 8 of them became a family during that crisis and that's something you will never forget. His focus came back into the room and saw that his father, Colonel Truman entered and was speaking.

 

“Sorry Sir. I was thinking about something,” he stated. His dad gave him a smile, knowing exactly what his son was thinking about.

 

“It's alright Commander,” his dad said. He beckoned Scott over to a screen. He pointed out a small section of the city.

 

“As you are aware, Corinth has been rebuilding the past 2 years. The city is coming along very well but this section. It was hit the heaviest in the final battle and hasn't recovered. Reports shows that there is a lot of debris there,” he explained. “We will be sending in the Relief Squad later this week with supplies. We would like Eagle Squadron to provide support. Help move in medicine, food, clothing whatever they need.”

 

Scott nodded his head. “Yes Sir.”

 

"Sir, we have an incoming car that is traveling fast," Hicks interrupted the meeting. His eyes never left the radar, watching the incoming car swerve along the road.

 

"Can you get a Bio metrics on who's in the car?" Colonel Truman asked but it was Commander Truman who instantly recognized the car.

"That's Dillon's car," He stated. His father looked at him but trusted his son. 

"That maybe Dillon's car, but it's not Dillion driving," Hicks responded, his fingers typing away on a keyboard. The bio-metrics finally showed 2 .5 of a person. “If my readings are correct, looks like Tenaya is driving.”

"Something must of happened. Dillon doesn't let anyone drive his car, not even Summer," Scott surmised. He instantly looked at Hicks and sent an request.

"Get in contact with Ziggy and Flynn. Tell them to meet me at the gates and have Doctor K stand by at the shop," He commanded, then looked at his father. "Have your men..."

That was all he got out as Hicks interrupted him. 

"Sorry for the interruption but they aren't alone," he pointed to the metrics behind the car. Suddenly, there were at least 40 dots closing in on the car. 

"Grinders," Scott narrowed his eyes. With a nod to his father, he raced out of the tower, calling on his squad.

"Eagle Silver and Gold, meet me by the Eastern gate. Rest of the squad, get in the air and give us air support," he commanded his troops as he entered his car.

  
  


 


End file.
